ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty-Cornered
In Kitty-Cornered, a witch's lost black cat is found by Slimer and uses its powers to grant all of Slimer's fondest wishes, resulting in chaos at the Firehouse.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Twinkie Twinkie's Witch Slimer Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Louis Tully Wishes Made Manifest Equipment Ecto-1 Dimensional Inverter P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Locations Firehouse Plot In the evening, a police helicopter was on patrol. A witch and cat were also flying in the sky. One officer asked his superior, a Sergeant, if he saw the witch, too. The Sergeant told the office to stop drinking so much coffee. Suddenly, the witch was right in front of them and spooked them. The officers panicked and the witch enjoyed the prank. However, her cat Twinkie fell off the broom. Meanwhile, down below, Slimer received a pizza from the delivery boy. Just as Slimer opened the box, Twinkie fell right on it. They took a shine to each other. Twinkie took the pizza and ran into the Firehouse. In the garage bay, Ray was working on Ecto-1 and hummed the Ghostbusters theme. The cat ran past Ray then Slimer flew past. Ray was surprised and hit his head on the hood. Suddenly, the bottom half of his jumpsuit was shredded to pieces. Egon was upstairs in his laboratory working on a sensitive experiment. Twinkie and Slimer dashed into the laboratory and ruined the experiment. Louis and Ray entered the laboratory and surveyed the mess. Slimer scolded Twinkie and said out loud he wished it didn't do that. Suddenly, the cat glowed and the experiment was restored to what it looked like before the accident. Ray's jumpsuit was restored to normal before it was shredded. Egon scanned around with his P.K.E. Meter and deduced the cat was a familiar. Louis misunderstood what Egon meant and Ray explained a witch's cat was a magic cat. Egon added it focused the witch's supernatural powers. Louis grabbed Twinkie and made a wish for one billion dollars. Nothing happened. Ray revealed a familiar's powers don't work when a human makes a wish. Egon added they were attuned only to supernatural beings like Slimer. Egon took Twinkie away from Slimer because unlimited wishes was too dangerous. Egon and Ray improvised a bed for Twinkie to sleep in at a corner in the kitchen. Elsewhere in the city, the witch returned to her home and tried to cast a location spell. The cauldron was unable to provide a clear picture. The witch kicked her cauldron but it was no use. Without Twinkie, the witch couldn't focus her powers but vowed to still teach whoever had her cat a lesson. Twinkie wandered out of its bed and found Slimer asleep in sleeping quarters. It leaped on top of Slimer and went to sleep. Louis, in a sleeping robe, went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Slimer dreamed about food jumping over a fence. The food in the refrigerator came to life and asked Louis what he wanted. When Louis was dumbfounded, the food became annoyed. In his laboratory, Egon attempted Experiment #7004 a second time but Louis' scream ruined it. Egon and Ray found Louis tied up with sausage and animated food trying to jump in his mouth. Egon noticed Twinkie wasn't in her bed and realized what happened. However, Slimer mumbled something about a new toy. The refrigerator came to life and morphed into a Transmogrifier. It tossed three Proton Packs to Egon, Ray, and Louis. They quickly put them on but the throwers shot just water. The Transmogrifier launched one of its plastic fists at them. They decided to run for it and plowed through the food. As Egon, Ray, and Louis ran for the sleeping quarters, a Christmas tree and presents landed by the stairs. It snowed outside. The witch spotted the weird weather and flew to the Firehouse. A choir blocked the guys' path to Slimer. The witch entered and Egon greeted her. Louis and Ray tried to explain in plain English. She instructed them to hop on their broom. They flew past the choir but crashed into something big. It was Santa Claus sitting on a giant red bag of presents. He implored them to ask for what they wanted. Egon tricked Santa and asked him to go away. Santa grumbled about how his job got harder and harder every year then vanished. They ran into the quarters just as another wish was about to be granted. The Firehouse rumbled but the witch flew up and took Twinkie away. Slimer awoke, unaware of what happened. Before the witch and Twinkie left, Slimer whispered something to Twinkie. Egon, Ray, and Louis were ready to go to sleep but Slimer presented a giant sub sandwich in the sleeping quarters and started eating. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 21, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *Peter, Winston, and Janine do not appear in this episode. This is the second episode in which not all of the four Ghostbusters appear. **However, Kath Soucie is still accredited providing two incidental voices. *Ray sings the Ghostbusters theme song and wears Ghostbusters-themed boxer shorts. *Louis hates beets.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:49-19:50). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "I hate beets!" *One of Slimer's wishes, a Transmogrifier is based on the Transformers franchise. *When the witch arrives, Louis mentions the Easter Bunny.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:40-22:42). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Who's next, the Easter Bunny?" Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps KittyCornered01.jpg KittyCornered02.jpg KittyCornered03.jpg KittyCornered04.jpg KittyCornered05.jpg KittyCornered13.jpg KittyCornered06.jpg KittyCornered14.jpg KittyCornered07.jpg KittyCornered08.jpg KittyCornered09.jpg KittyCornered10.jpg KittyCornered15.jpg KittyCornered16.jpg KittyCornered11.jpg KittyCornered12.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1andRayinKittyCorneredepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WitchsplaceinKittyCorneredepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseEgonslabinKittyCorneredepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsSantainKittyCorneredepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode109.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode109Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode